charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Backyard
Large, open, secluded and airy, the Backyard is located outside Halliwell Manor, owned by Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell as well as Paige Matthews and Leo Wyatt. Quick Facts Location: Halliwell Manor Address: 1329 Street: Prescott Street City: San Francisco State: California Country: United States of America Notable Events Over the years, a few notable events involving the Charmed Ones and their family occured in the backyard, these include: Pearl Russell's Powers are Magnified In 1924, when Phoebe Halliwell's past life, Pearl Russell and her cousins Priscilla Baxter and Phoebe Bowen owned Halliwell Manor, where they ran a speakeasy, Pearl fell for a warlock known as Anton. Anton was able to persuade Pearl to turn on her sisters and after he appeared to her in the Manor, she brought her into the backyard where he gave her a potion that once drank, would triple her powers. She imbibed the potion and then blasted a stream of fire from her hands causing wooden boxes in the yard to explode. Pearl then expressed hesitation to harm her cousins, but Anton made her believe it was the only option she had and they began to kiss passionately. The Sisters Talk About the Boss' Curse After finding Brooke, a woman who fell victim to a curse of a sorcerer known as the Boss, she, Piper and Prue went into the backyard where her lover, Christopher, whose was also part of the, had been sitting atop a chair, turned into a owl. In the yard, Brooke explained that the Boss has made moves on her, that she refused, and as punishment, he cursed them. She told the sisters she was to blame but the sisters then told her that Christopher told them she wasn't to blame, and that it was her strength that he fell in love with, telling her not to give up on it. Piper Halliwell is Forced to Cast the Relinquishing Spell The Source of All Evil devised a dubious scheme to gather information about the Charmed Ones by sending a Chameleon Demon known as Alastair to spy on the sisters, taking on the form of a lamp. Cole Turner discovered that a Chameleon had been sent and informed the sisters, allowing them to attack Alastair, but because he was a Chameleon he was able to regenerate from Piper's attempt to blow him up. : He then was able to capture Piper and use mind control and illusions to create a false world within her mind, where he tried to trick her into thinking the Manor was a hospital and that she wasn't really a witch. In the illusion, she was in a mental hospital with her sisters, where they were all patients and Leo along with Alastair were their doctors. : Piper was adamant that it was a set up and she got her sisters to help her break free from the hospital but she was later hit by a car, when she ran into the middle of the street and was unable to use her power to freeze the car. She was then taken back to the hospital where Alastair continued to manipulate her and brought her into the backyard where he used her friends to trick her into casting the spell to relinquish their powers. : Phoebe and her sister Paige were able to cast a spell to form a mind link with Piper, where they were appeared in the backyard and saw Piper sitting in a wheelchair. They went up to her and were able to convince her she was being manipulated by demons. She recited the spell twice but before she could say it a third time, Alastair and the Source's connection with Piper were broken and Piper was saved. The Sisters Witness the Aurora Borealis In winter 2004, while Piper was pregnant she and her sisters gathered in the backyard where they set up lawn chairs and covered themselves in blankets to watch the Aurora Borealis, a spectacular show of lights in the night sky attributed to electromagnetic energies. While they sat outside, Paige asked her sisters if they found it strange that the Aurora Borealis was happening the nighth before the Wiccan Festival of Lights. Just then Piper began feeling nauseated and short of breath and collapsed on the ground. : The sisters brought her to the hospital where they found out she had toxemia, a condition brought about by her pregnancy with Wyatt Halliwell. She was then told she needed to relax and take it easy and go back home and rest. Little did they know how right Paige was to find it strange that the Aurora Borealis was happening the night before the Festival of Lights, the next day, was a day that all magic ceased to exist for twenty-four hours, to welcome to the world, Piper's son, Wyatt. : Afterwards when they learned that Magic was down, in the backyard the Sorcerer Cronyn tried to persuade the sisters into arranging a summit with evil to establish a truce not to attack one another while magic was done and try to work together to restore all magic. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Locations Category: All Seasons